


in which kagami finds out about akafuri

by divine_serenity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Self-Indulgent, idk what to tag anymore, kagami doesn't trust akashi, overprotective kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_serenity/pseuds/divine_serenity
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Kagami says, voice even. Furihata has a wary look on his face that Kagami ignores. “I’m not sure I heard you correctly. Did you say you’re meeting Akashi this Saturday?”
Relationships: Aida Riko/Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei (mentioned), Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	in which kagami finds out about akafuri

Listen, despite the common knowledge that Kagami is an absolute airhead who thinks of nothing more than food and basketball being  _ partially _ true—he also thinks about his boyfriend, thank you very much—he has also proven to be a very observant guy. He’s not totally oblivious to his surroundings, much to contrary belief. In fact, he’d prefer to just mind his own business rather than involve himself in other peoples’. 

Well, maybe  _ sometimes _ he could be a bit clueless when it comes to a few things—like Kuroko’s obvious crush on him back before Aomine finally knocked some sense into him to ask the shadow out. But when he does notice something going on, especially if it involves his boyfriend or his teammates, then Kagami would do anything he could to help the situation. 

So when he accidentally catches Furihata alone in the locker room, giggling like a lovesick schoolgirl into his phone, he gets curious. Kagami knows he shouldn’t be spying on his friend like this, but this is Furihata he’s talking about. Furihata Kouki who’s as timid as a mouse and about as easily frightened—and feisty—as a chihuahua. The guy has social anxiety that’s just as bad as—or even worse than—Kagami’s fear of dogs (he’ll try to deny it, but everyone knows Kagami is afraid of dogs). 

One of the few times he’s ever seen Furi look so love stuck was when Kuroko gifted him a book about trains titled, ‘The Age of Steam’. The guy even gave Kuroko a wet kiss on the cheeks (Kagami didn’t mind, in fact, he honestly thought it was kinda hot, not that he’ll ever admit it). 

Okay, so maybe Furihata isn’t as timid and meek as he likes to believe, but whatever. 

This also wasn’t the first time that Kagami has caught Furihata in a similar fashion either. The first instance had been three weeks ago during a practice match with Kaijō. It was during halftime and Kagami had left the gym to get some fresh air when he noticed the brunette a few feet away from him, smiling goofily at what Kagami assumed was either a text message or a picture of a train—Kagami had been pretty sure it was the latter, having known Furihata for so long. He had brushed it off, too focused on beating that idiot Kise and proving that once again he was the better player. Kagami had forgotten about the incident once he made his way back into the gym, ready to pulverize the blond with a baseline dunk he’d been perfecting. 

The second time was two days ago. They were in the library—Kuroko, Furihata, and himself—studying for an upcoming biology test when Furihata’s phone buzzed, signaling an incoming text message. Kagami had vaguely noticed as the point guard’s entire face had lightened up, his cheeks dusted with pink hues, and his eyes bright with excitement. Once again, Kagami was too focused on trying to memorize the entire step-by-step process of photosynthesis to pay his teammate any mind. 

The brunette had excused himself, eyes locked on his phone screen as his fingers typed in quick succession. Kagami wasn’t sure how much time had passed—it couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes—before the brunette sat back down in his seat. Kagami had heard Kuroko say something about a ‘friend’ and ‘amusement park’, but by then he’d overworked his last working brain cells to process their conversation and once again forgot about it soon enough. 

But, with nothing to distract him at the moment, Kagami can now focus all his attention on his friend. He observes as the short brunette leans his shoulder against the lockers, back facing Kagami who had his head peeked out from behind the doorway, ears straining to catch whatever the point guard was whispering into the phone. He could swear he heard Furihata say something about a date but he couldn’t be quite sure. 

Focused on Furihata, he doesn’t notice a mop of light blue hair making its way towards him from the end of the hall. It wasn’t until a small hand smacked the back of his head that he jolted upright, barely able to keep the yell bubbling up his throat from escaping. He turned around to find Kuroko staring blankly up at him, judgment barely concealed in those cerulean eyes. 

“Kuroko,” He hisses, eyebrows furrowing in irritation. “How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on people like that?” 

“It’s not my fault Kagami-kun doesn’t pay attention to his surroundings,” Kuroko replies, a tiny hint of amusement in his voice. 

Kagami glares at his boyfriend, wanting to retort, but another bout of giggling draws his attention back into the locker room. He quickly turns back around and peers into the room, watching as Furihata continues his phone call, ears turning red and fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Kagami almost forgets about Kuroko, but the other boy speaks up before he could. 

“Why is Kagami-kun spying on Furihata-kun like a pervert?” 

Kagami swears he loves his boyfriend, he really does, but it was times like this that Kagami has the sudden urge to throttle the shorter male. He side-eyes Kuroko, the other not looking the least bit bothered, then replies, “Shut up, I’m not spying on him.” 

“Oh?” Kuroko says, voice edging on sarcastic, “Then what is Kagami-kun doing if not spying on his teammate who has no idea that he’s being watched?” 

“I’ve noticed something strange about Furi,” Kagami says, ignoring Kuroko’s question. He knew from personal experience that it was the best course of action if he didn’t want to be caught up in another childish one-sided squabble with his boyfriend—he’d be arguing while Kuroko stands in silence reveling in his annoyance. 

“Have you?” Kuroko dryly asks, one eyebrow raised mockingly. Again, Kagami ignores him.

“I think Furi might have a girlfriend, or maybe a boyfriend—he’s bisexual right?” 

“Pansexual, actually. What gave Kagami-kun the idea?” 

“He’s been smiling like a love-struck idiot at his phone, kind of like Kise does when Kasamatsu finally manages to text him back.” 

“You don’t say.” Kagami doesn’t notice the glint of amusement flashing in Kuroko’s eyes. He instead watches as Furi slides down to sit on a wooden bench, the phone still pressed against his ear and a bright red flush adorning the apples of his cheeks. 

“Yeah, he’s been like this for a few weeks now, so he definitely has to be dating someone.” Kagami turns to look at his boyfriend, red eyes narrowed. “Question is, who is it?” 

“Kagami-kun seems to be much more of an airhead than I thought.” Kuroko deadpans, pushing the taller out of his way before entering—sauntering—into the locker room without a care in the world. 

Kagami stares at him, aghast, then hisses out,  _ “Kuroko!”  _ He reaches out for his boyfriend, but the other was already halfway across the room, stepping into Furihata’s line of sight. Kagami thinks,  _ fuck it _ , and follows after the other. 

Furihata, having noticed the two already, gives them both a shy smile before whispering a “ _ Sei I’ll call you back, I love you” _ , into the phone. Kagami’s eyes furrow. So the brunette is dating someone, but who the fuck was Sei? 

As Kagami tries to rack his brain for anyone with a similar name, Kuroko has already started to change from his gym clothes back into his uniform and is currently carrying a conversation with the other. 

“... and he wants to meet up this Saturday.” At that, Kagami’s head whips around to look at the brunette. He decides this is his golden opportunity to find out just who is the person that has captured Furihata’s heart. 

“Who are you meeting?” Kagami asks, straight to the point and without preamble. You can’t blame him, the guy doesn’t fare well with being left in the dark. 

Furihata’s head turns to glance up at him, cheeks still pink and a happy gleam in his eyes. He gives Kagami a shy smile before replying, “Oh, I’m going out on a date with Sei.” 

“Who’s Sei?” 

There was a moment of silence as both Kuroko and Furihata looked at him, dumbfounded. He narrowed his eyes, not sure why they were staring at him like that. He genuinely doesn’t know who this ‘Sei’ person is. Was it a nickname for someone he knew? The only person he could think of was the Devil himself, Akashi Seijuuro, but there was no way in hell (if only Izuki-senpai had heard this) that Furihata and Akashi were dating. Not a fucking chance. 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko breaks the silence, now dressed in his school uniform. “You really are clueless aren’t you.” 

“Kuroko, you bastard,” Kagami sputters out, indignant and slightly annoyed. Seriously, was he supposed to know who the guy was? Have they met before? 

“Kagami-kun,” Furihata says carefully, looking as if he didn’t know whether to laugh or feel sorry for his friend. “Sei is Akashi-kun.” 

It took a minute for Furihata’s words to sink in. And even then, Kagami was positive he didn’t just hear what he thinks (knows) he heard. He gazed blankly at the wall behind Kuroko as the two boys observed him, breaths held and preparing themselves for the chaos that is about to ensue. 

“I’m sorry,” Kagami says, voice even. Furihata has a wary look on his face that Kagami ignores. “I’m not sure I heard you correctly. Did you say you’re meeting Akashi this Saturday?” 

“Err..um,” Furihata begins, fingers fumbling nervously with his phone—Kagami noticed it had a red keychain in the shape of a shogi piece. His left eye starts twitching. “Yeah. Sei wanted to take me out on a date since we had to cancel the last one we planned. His father wanted him to be present at a meeting with some investors.” 

A pause, and then...

“You’re dating that demon!?” Kagami practically screams. Furihata winces as Kagami’s voice echoes around the small room while Kuroko seems to be enjoying himself. Kuroko could almost see the steam pouring out from his boyfriend’s ears as the redhead shakes with unbridled rage. 

“Sei’s not a demon!” Furihata manages to snap back, lips pursed into a pout. He huffs out a breath then turns to open his locker, taking out his gym bag and proceeding to change. 

“Not a demon,” Kagami mumbles in disbelief. He sits down on the bench and tilts his head back to glance up at the ceiling. “He really thinks that redheaded freak isn’t a demon.” 

“Kagami-kun seems to forget that he’s also a red-headed freak.” Kuroko deadpans. Boy, he never misses a chance, does he? Kagami once again wisely chooses to pretend the shorter boy never said a word.   
  


Furihata frowns at that. “Do you still hate him? I thought after our last match, you guys became friendlier?”

“Nah, I don’t hate the guy,” Kagami says, eyes meeting with Furihata’s warm brown. Honestly, how did innocent brown eyes manage to fall in love with cold, calculating ruby red? Kagami just can’t see it happening. “I don’t hate him but that doesn’t mean I’m going to forget that he almost cut my eyes out with a pair of fucking scissors!” 

He won’t admit it, but Kagami’s voice at the end had gone up a note higher than he deemed acceptable. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kuroko hiding a small smile behind a hand, finding amusement in Kagami’s turmoil. The bastard was enjoying the situation a bit too much. 

“How long have you known, Kuroko?” Kagami asked. He had the feeling that Kuroko somehow had a part to play in all of this. 

“A few months.” He replies, nonchalant. “I was Akashi-kun’s wingman.” 

Kagami glares at him. He didn’t like the way his boyfriend sounded so smug when he said that. He also didn’t like that Kuroko set up sweet, innocent Furihata with the evil lord of the underworld himself. (Kagami knows Furihata isn’t as innocent or delicate as he likes to believe, but the guy does have bad social anxiety and that worries him.)

“You set up Furi with that freak!?” Kagami croaked out, looking ridiculously constipated. “How could you!?”

“Hey!” Furi smacked Kagami’s shoulder lightly whilst simultaneously trying to button up his shirt properly. “Stop calling Sei a freak. He’s actually really nice and sweet.” 

Hearing that, Kagami almost felt like throwing up. “You can’t be serious, Furi.”

Furihata looks as if he’s about to reply, but the sound of the locker room door opening catches their attention instead. In walks Kiyoshi, a white towel around his shoulders as sweat drips off the side of his face and the fringes of his hair. He pauses at the doorway, a hand on the doorknob as he narrows his eyes. His big brother instincts sense drama. 

“What’s going on here?” He asks, eyebrows quirked. 

Kagami takes his chance and blurts out, “Furi is dating Akashi.” He receives another smack. 

Kiyoshi stares at them, one by one, before fixing his gaze at Kagami. “Okay?” 

“...” Kagami just stares at the other, hoping desperately that Kiyoshi somehow reads his mind.  _ Tell him it’s a bad idea. Tell him it’s a bad idea. Tell him it’s a bad idea.  _

It takes a moment before Kiyoshi seems to get the message and he turns to Furihata, a wide smile on his face. “Oh! Well, congrats, and make sure to always use protection.” 

Wrong message. 

Kagami was just about ready to smack his head against a wall. He should have known not to trust his easy-going Senpai. Furihata on the other hand is a blushing, stuttering mess.

“Senpai! We are n-not at that stage of our r-relationship y-yet!” He stammers out, embarrassed, eyes wide and staring pointedly at anything other than the occupants in the room. Kagami would feel sorry for him, but he has no sympathy for someone who fraternizes with the devil. Not until they repent for committing such an unforgivable sin. 

“Oh, my bad, Furi,” Kiyoshi says, looking a bit embarrassed, but still smiling. “Well, congrats anyway. Don’t tell him any of our strategies.”

“But, Kiyoshi-Senpai!” Kagami squawks, disbelief and betrayal written on his face. “You’re supposed to tell him to break up with that demon! That it’s for his own good!” 

Kiyoshi gives the redhead an unimpressed stare. 

“Tell me, Kagami,” he says, “Who would you rather date, Akashi or Aida?” 

Kagami froze, face constricting into an ugly grimace that Kuroko and Furihata stealthily took a picture of, saving it into a file named ‘Kagami Blackmail Material’ on their respective phones. They each have more than a couple of hundred pictures so far. 

Kiyoshi seemed to be enjoying Kagami’s struggle. “Don’t forget that Hyuuga and Aida are a package deal,” He adds, just to mess with his underclassman some more. 

At that Kagami knew who he would choose, but he sure as fuck won’t admit it. The others also seemed to know Kagami’s answer just by the scowl that overtook his features. Suddenly, dating Akashi didn’t really seem like a huge deal. 

“Exactly,” Kiyoshi snorts, walking towards his locker with a small smirk on his face. Opening his locker, he took out his gym bag and threw his towel inside after wiping off the slick sweat around his face. He then swung the bag over his shoulder and made his way out the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with my boyfriend and my girlfriend. They’re craving ramen and so am I.” 

With one last smile at his underclassmen, Kiyoshi closed the door behind him and made his way towards the school gates where Aida and Hyuuga were waiting for him. 

Kagami was left staring at where his senpai had stood a moment ago, mind buzzing with conflicting thoughts. Should he just accept that Furi was now dating the Devil? But what if that sadistic demon hurts Furi? Did he even really like Furi? Or was it just to mess with his friend? 

As he sat there, lost in his thoughts, Kuroko and Furihata were huddled together, silently watching the cogs in Kagami’s head turn. It was really amusing to both of them that they could see this side of Kagami. 

It was a rare sight to witness Kagami like this, worried about his friends. Usually, he didn’t really care about what others were doing unless they negatively impacted him directly. But seeing him now, acting like an overprotective older brother (not that Furihata needs any protecting) was an eyeopener. Kagami Taiga was a big softie. It was kinda cute. Kuroko feels himself falling for the taller male all over again. 

“Kagami-kun, you really have nothing to worry about,” Furihata finally says, watching as Kagami turns to look at him. He gives the redhead a soft smile. “Sei really won’t hurt me or anything bad like that. I really like him, and I believe he truly feels the same way.” 

“Furihata-kun is right,” Kuroko says. He walks towards his boyfriend, coming to a stop in front of him. Bringing up a hand to brush back dark red hair from Kagami’s face, Kuroko gives him a small smile.

“Akashi-kun has been interested in dating Furihata-kun since the night of my birthday party.” Kuroko continues on. “He cares deeply for Furihata-kun and has promised to take good care of him. I know Akashi-kun, he would never dare to hurt Furihata-kun, trust me. And even if he did hurt Furihata-kun, I would personally deal with him.” 

Kagami looked into cerulean eyes, wide with honesty and conviction. He glanced behind Kuroko to see Furihata giving him an earnest smile then turned his attention back to his boyfriend. Really, if Kuroko trusts Akashi enough to set him up with Furihata, then maybe Kagami really does have nothing to worry about. The guy might be a sadistic asshole, but he’s noticeably changed for the better since the Winter Cup last year. 

With a sigh, Kagami grabs Kuroko’s hand, giving it a gentle kiss before grumbling, “Fine, I’ll trust your judgment.”    
  


Furihata’s face brightens as a huge smile spreads across his face, a teasing glimmer flashing in his eyes. “I’m glad you approve, Father.” 

“Shut it,” Kagami mumbles, burying his face against Kuroko’s stomach. “Just because I’ll accept it, doesn’t mean I like it.” 

“Kagami-kun really does act like an overprotective father,” Kuroko states, fingers playing with strands of red hair. “It’s cute.” 

Kagami groans but doesn’t move from his position. He could hear Furihata moving around the locker room, probably getting ready to leave. He knows he should also be packing his things, but he was comfortable dammit. He didn’t want to move, not when Kuroko’s magic fingers were lightly scratching his scalp so soothingly. 

“Well, lovebirds,” Furihata says, voice coming from the direction of the door, “I’m leaving. Don’t forget to lock the door when you guys leave, Hyuuga-senpai might yell at us again if you don’t.” 

“Of course, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko replies, “Be careful on your way ho—” 

“Wait!” Kagami suddenly yells, pushing away from Kuroko’s warmth to face Furihata. “A double-date!” 

Furihata looks at him, confused. “Double-date?” 

“Yeah,” Kagami says, a smirk starting to slowly form on his lips, “You and your demon boyfriend are going on a double-date with me and Kuroko this Saturday.” 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko sighs, a bit exasperated at this point. “What are yo—”

“Tell Akashi to cancel whatever plans he has for your date.” Kagami continues, ignoring his boyfriend as a manic gleam flashed in his eyes. Kuroko knows that look, and he also knows that whatever smart idea Kagami conjures up now, will only result in regret later on. 

“Uhm…” Furihata says, surprised at the sudden request. “Okay, I’ll give Sei a call and tell him.” 

Kagami smiles crookedly. “Good, now go home before it gets dark.” 

Furihata rolls his eyes at that. He waves a hand in farewell back at them, saying one last  _ ‘goodbye” _ , before closing the door behind him as he walks out, his gym bag thrown over his shoulder. Kagami watches as he leaves then goes back to his previous position of pressing his head against his boyfriend’s soft tummy. 

“Why?” Kuroko simply asks. 

“I just want to see how they interact with each other.” Kagami shrugs. “I wanna know if that guy really does care for Furi, firsthand.” 

“Kagami-kun is going to regret this,” Kuroko says, fingers once again coming up to rake softly through his hair. 

Kagami just shrugs. “Nah, I think this is the best idea I’ve ever had.” 

Kuroko quirks an eyebrow, obviously doubting his boyfriend. “We’ll see about that.”

* * *

Okay, so maybe Kuroko was right to say that Kagami would regret suggesting a double-date. 

He should really think before throwing out stupid ideas because now, Furihata and his demon boyfriend were oozing pheromones thick with sickening, sweet love. He could taste the bile at the back of his throat rising—disgusting.

They had decided to meet up at Maji Burger for a quick lunch before going out to catch a new Marvel movie that had just premiered—it was supposed to be the newest installment of the franchise that Kise and Takao had been raving about. 

Kagami, at first, had objected to the idea, not wanting to subject himself to staying in a dark theatre for over an hour with the devil himself barely three feet away from him. He’d seen far too many horror movies to know that by the end of it, his body would be found dead smushed against velvet seats. He might be an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid. (Kuroko would argue otherwise.) 

But when Akashi had offered to pay for both their tickets and snacks, Kagami had jumped at the idea of spending the heir’s money way too willingly. Akashi hadn’t cared though, too focused on reassuring his boyfriend that he wanted to pay for their expenses. In the end, Furihata had accepted and promised that their next date would be on him.  _ So, they’re that type of couple, _ Kagami had thought. He’s learning more about the two with every passing second. 

Now, here they were, sitting at a window booth in Maji Burger, cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes in front of them. They looked and smelt good and Kagami wanted nothing more than to shovel some food down his throat, but staring at the couple across from him ruined his appetite. 

He should have expected it really, but even then, nothing would have prepared him for the subtle, yet painfully obvious PDA the couple was displaying; their hands shyly brushing against each other, soft, gentle voices whispering quietly into the other’s ears, faces boasting a red flush from being close to one another—it was all too much for Kagami to handle. They reminded him of newlyweds and Kagami was not pleased with the image of Furi being married to that fiend. 

Over his dead body. 

Kagami could barely suppress a groan as Akashi delicately brushed back a few strands of brunette locks behind Furihata’s left ear. The other boy’s red face deepened in color and Kagami could swear his face rivaled that of a tomato. Sickening. Absolutely sickening. 

Yes, Kagami is gay. Yes, he is also homophobic. Get with the program. 

Kuroko, on the other hand, was far too busy slurping away at his vanilla milkshake (it was his third one that day). He didn’t seem to mind the gross display of affection presented in front of him. Honestly speaking, but Kuroko has yet to let anything phase him. 

“Kagami-kun,” Akashi says, a hand softly caressing the side of Furihata’s face as he turns to smile at the tall male. “Kouki had told me it was your idea to have a double date.” 

“It was,” Kagami grunts out, trying not to vomit at the overly affectionate couple in front of him. “I just thought it would be a good idea to hang out.” 

A snort comes from his left. Kagami whips his head to find Kuroko staring out a window, refusing to look in his direction. Kagami narrows his eyes, wanting to call his boyfriend out but decides against it. He instead turns his gaze back at Akashi who was observing him with calculating eyes, as if trying to dissect Kagami’s weaknesses and contemplating the best way to take him down. The same way he did back during their game.

This bastard. 

“So, how long have you guys been dating?” Kagami manages to grit out. 

“A couple of months now,” Furihata says, picking up a fry before popping it into his mouth. He chews for a moment, then swallows. “But Sei and I have been talking for almost half a year.” 

“Oh, have you?” 

“Yes,” Akaashi says, both hands coming to fold on the table. “It was during Kuroko’s birthday that I realized that I may have been a bit infatuated with Kouki. At the time I thought nothing more of it, but as the days passed I couldn’t stop thinking about his breathtaking smile and his kind brown eyes.” 

Furihata blushed at that while Kagami tried his hardest not to gag. “Is that right?” He says, his smile about as plastic as a Kardashian. 

“Yes,” Akashi smiles, eyes now fixated on the red flush spreading across Furihata’s cheeks. “It has honestly been a new experience for me as I have never felt such strong emotions for anyone else before. That night, Kouki opened up something in me that I never thought I would have had the chance to feel.” He turns to face Kagami, a smirk resting on his face. 

Kagami decides to take the bite. “And what was that?” 

“Love.” 

To say Kagami was shocked was an understatement. Here was Akashi Seijuuro, the heir to one of the biggest corporate tycoons in all of East Asia, unapologetically admitting to having fallen in love with a timid, anxiety-prone boy who had not too long ago been scared shitless of him. To an outsider, it might have sounded like a mediocre plot to a rom-com drama. It was ridiculous to even imagine. 

But this is Furihata Kouki, one of the kindest and sweetest—pettiest, sassiest and snarkiest—guys that Kagami knows. He might not be as handsome as Kise or even as great at basketball as Kagami himself, but his personality, loyalty, honesty, and adorable nature aren’t hard to love. Yes, Kagami admits it, he has a soft spot for Furihata, but so does everyone else on the team. He was just that likable. 

So really, it wasn’t hard to believe that Furihata could have anybody fall for him, but to think that it would be Akashi Seiuuro? Him? Falling in  _ love _ ? With Furihata?  _ Love _ ? Kagami wondered if this was some sort of episode on Punk’d and was hoping Ashton Kutcher would pop out with a camera crew. 

He took a second to think to himself because although Akashi is a psychotic and sadistic guy who could have Kagami groveling on his knees with just a snap of his fingers, he wasn’t that bad of a guy. 

“Love, huh?” Kagami mused, “Isn’t it too soon to be calling it that?” 

Akashi laughed, soft and almost chime-like. “Perhaps. Maybe what I’m feeling might not be love at all, but just an intense infatuation or crush. After all, I have never been in love before. All I can say is that Kouki means the world to me, and I will not let anyone but myself have his heart. And no one else in this world owns mine but him.” 

Kagami gapes, speechless at the redhead’s bold assertion. He never would have pegged the stone-cold Emperor he met during Inter-High to be a hopeless romantic. Kagami figures it might be the influence of Furihata—the guy reads romance novels and watches romcoms like it's a religion. He decides to let it go for now and turns his attention to his blushing friend. 

Furihata looked as if he simultaneously wanted to combust into a thousand little rainbows and kiss his boyfriend senseless.

“Sei!” He whined, peeking up at Akashi from beneath his lashes. “You’re embarrassing.” 

“I don’t see how expressing my love for you could be embarrassing, Kouki.” Akashi chuckles.

“I agree,” Kuroko says, a soft smile on his face, “I feel it is very romantic and sweet of Akashi-kun to be so vocal about his feelings. Kagami-kun ought to take some notes.” 

“Hey!” 

“If it helps, Kagami-kun,” Akashi says playfully, “I could compile a list of romantic gestures and phrases that you could use.” 

“Drop it,” he grumbles, flicking a piece of bread crumb at a laughing Furi. “Let’s just eat and head down to the theatre. I’m already starting to regret this.” 

* * *

Exiting the movie theatre, Kagami shivers and wraps his coat tighter around himself, the setting sun barely providing any warmth against the early night air. He feels Kuroko grab for his hand, their fingers interlocking loosely. Furihata and Akashi came up right next to them. It seemed that Kuroko and Furihata were discussing the movie, dissecting the plot and comparing the similarities and differences they had read from the original comic. Fucking nerds. 

Akashi on the other hand had an arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist and seemed content enough to just listen in on their conversation. Kagami rolled his eyes. The guy really was a sap.

Not that Kagami was any better. 

“I’d like to see a sequel for this movie,” Kuroko said beside him, his body turned to face Furihata. “It would also be interesting to see how other Marvel cinematic characters interact with T’Challa.” 

Furihata hummed as he huddled closer to his boyfriend. “I agree, although I’m pretty sure we’ll see more of T’Challa in Avengers. He and Captain America already know each other from Winter Soldier, although I would like to see his interactions with Tony Stark.” 

Kuroko nodded along, seeming to agree with the brunette as they made their way down the street towards Maji Burger where they would go their separate ways. 

“I never took you for an avid Marvel fan, Kouki,” Akashi said, amused at his boyfriend. “I knew you loved to read manga but I never thought western comics were your favorite too.” 

“I wouldn’t say they’re my favorite,” Furihata replied, “But my brother is obsessed with them. He has all the Marvel comics and a few DC ones that I’ve read that I found interesting.” 

“Your brother collects comics?” Kagami asked, curious. The only other person he knows that collects western comics was an old middle school classmate of his. Every other friend he’d had were sports addicts. 

“Yeah,” Furihata said, “He had our Dad order all the Captain America comics in bulk on his tenth birthday.” He let out a light chuckle. “He put a dent in Dad’s savings account that year.” 

“And what did you ask for your tenth birthday, my love,” Akashi asked a small smirk on his lips. Kagami once again wanted to puke. 

“I’m guessing Furihata-kun asked for an expensive train set.” Kuroko teased. 

Furihata blushed. “I actually asked if we could ride the train to Akihabara. I wanted to see a limited time train exhibition that they were hosting that year.” 

He pouted as the other three let out snickers and chuckles. “That very much sounds like something you would ask for, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko says with a playful smile on his lips. Furihata just rolls his eyes. 

It wasn’t long before they reached the establishment. They all came to a stop at the street corner, Kagami and Kuroko faced to turn left as Furihata and Akashi were going the opposite direction. 

“Are you guys going back to your place, Kagami?” Furihata asks, looking as if he didn’t want to leave just yet. 

Kagami snorts. “Yeah, we are. We left Nigou at the house and he’s probably hungry by now.” 

“Oh, well, give him a kiss for me then.” 

Furihata’s laughs as he watches Kagami’s face scrunch up in disgust. “Sure, I’ll give him a big wet one on his nose,” he says, although Furihata is positive Kagami was being sarcastic. 

“Well, this is where we separate,” Akashi says, suspiciously brighter than he had been the whole day. “Kouki and I had a pleasant day with you both.” 

Kagami knows that’s a lie. He knows the point guard would rather have spent the day with just his boyfriend, but whatever. At least Kagami is now certain that he can trust Akashi to be an exemplary boyfriend to his friend. 

“As did we,” Kuroko replies. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a child to take care of.” 

Kagami groans. “Kuroko, stop calling Nigou our child. He’s a dog.” 

“And we’re his dog daddies.” 

“Please shut the fuck up.” 

Furihata and Akashi let out a round of laughter. Kagami and Kuroko’s dynamic never failed to amuse them. 

“Well,” Akashi says with a smile, “Kouki and I shall get going. We have a hotel to check into for the night.” 

Kagami froze. “...what?” 

Akashi just smirked before he bows, grabs a gobsmacked Furihata by the arm, and briskly makes his way down the street, not giving Kagami a chance to process what he just said. 

By the time Kagami could even formulate a sentence, the two were already turning a corner and out of sight. 

“What the actual fuck.” 

Kuroko sighed and held his boyfriend's hand. He looked up at him with amusement eyes and said, “I told you that you’d regret this.”

* * *

“Sei, did you really have to say that to Kagami-kun?” 

Akashi glances up from his phone to look at his boyfriend. Kouki had ran exasperated expression on his face and hands at his hips looking like a cute, pouty puppy. He gives his beloved a sharp smile and reaches to wrap an arm around his waist. Pressing a sweet kiss against pursed lips, Akashi sighs. There was nothing that could give him more pleasure than kissing his boyfriend. Well, except maybe one other thing that requires little to no clothing and sweaty bodies, but that was for the near future. Akashi wanted to do his research before he has the opportunity to push his boyfriend onto his back, legs spread and— 

“Sei,” His boyfriend interrupts his reverie, hands pushing at Akashi’s chest, breaking the kiss. Furihata was looking up at him, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. “Are you listening?” 

“Yes, Kouki,” Akashi smiles, ruby eyes flashing a hint of gold. “I’m listening.” He’s lying. Furihata’s eyes narrow. 

“Now, my love,” He quickly adds. “You know I was only teasing Kagami. It's not really my fault, is it, if he takes my words seriously?” 

“Well, no, but—” 

“Kouki,” Akashi interjects, pulling away from his boyfriend, his arm still wrapped around Kouki’s thin waist. “You have nothing to worry about. If Kagami really does have a problem with what I said, then Kuroko will be sure to calm him down.” 

Pretty brown eyes stare into ruby red, contemplating. “Well, if you say so.” 

Akashi grins, leaning down to peck softly at Furihata’s cute nose. He then lets go of his boyfriend, reaching for the other’s hand as they stand, waiting for Akashi’s train to arrive. A cool breeze brushed against them, causing Furihata to move a bit closer towards Akashi’s warmth. It was mid-fall, but it seemed that the chilly winter winds had arrived much sooner than expected. 

Hues of orange, red, and yellow graced Furihata’s features as Akashi turned to face him. He looked beautiful, Akashi thought, marveling at golden-brown eyes and soft brunette hair lightly swaying as another gust of wind blew by. Furihata Kouki truly was beautiful. 

Akashi believed himself to be blessed to have captured Furihata’s heart. 

It was no exaggeration when he told Kagami that what he felt for the brunette was something he had never before felt in his life. Yes, he’s had small crushes here and there and even dated a couple of times, but nothing compared to the way his heart seized at the sight of the boy. Nothing could ever compare to the overwhelming sense of acceptance, understanding, and  _ love _ he’s received from his boyfriend. He’s never felt anything like it and is certain beyond doubt that he would never feel this way with anyone else. 

And he’s grateful. 

He’s grateful to whatever gods or sentient beings up in the heavens for sending Furihata Kouki his way. He’s grateful that Kouki had given him a chance to love him and receive his love. Akashi is even grateful to Kagami for looking out for Kouki and caring so deeply about him as a teammate and a friend. 

Akashi hadn’t just promised to always love and cherish Kouki, he’d made a commitment. A commitment that he would uphold for as long as Kouki would have him. He smiled, watching as his lover blinked, eyelashes batting as delicately as a butterfly’s wings. 

He was deeply and irrevocably in love with the boy standing next to him, and he knows Kouki feels the same way. Akashi smiled. He is eager to see what the future has in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been in my drafts for almost three years now and I just needed to get it out. the ending is kind of rushed mainly because I couldn't really find a good way to end it but oh wells, this was long overdue. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it!! <3


End file.
